


counting the stars: four

by hunntea



Series: counting the stars [3]
Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Nervousness, Phone Calls & Telephones, Relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 14:12:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9902759
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunntea/pseuds/hunntea
Summary: mc is worried about seven because he hasn't contacted her all day.





	

**Author's Note:**

> here u go a quick one

She doesn’t know exactly how or when it happened, but she does know that this is the jumpiest she has ever felt in her life.

She’s pacing back and forth in Rika’s apartment. There isn’t much to do, so when she has free time she walks around the little space meant for one. Some days she counts the tiles on the kitchen floor, some days she measures the distance between room to room with her two feet, and some days she lays down on Rika’s bed, playing with her hair or the hem of her shirt.

When she feels her feet get tired, she rests on the couch, laying on her belly. She’s staring at the phone she has placed on the ground. She’s really only spoken to Zen and Yoosung today, everyone else has been busy with their own work.

Everyone.

Especially…

“Seven,” she grumbles with her face pressed against the couch cushion. He hasn’t tried to call or text her today. He was in the chatroom once, but she missed him by a few minutes. She turns her head to the side and exhales. “He’s probably busy hacking,” she tells herself. “Maybe he got in trouble with his boss,” she says and lets out a small laugh. The laugh comes out more nervous than she intended.

“Oh my God, maybe he did get in trouble,” she thinks out loud. “Would it be because of me? The RFA? Did I call him too much?” She gasps and puts her hands on her cheeks. “Did I _text_ him so much that the servers from outer space picked up on that and told his boss that he had been talking to a complete stranger? Did I single-handedly accidentally kill Seven?”

She grabs her phone and sits up right. She did so a little too fast because the room is slightly spinning. “I should call him,” she says, unlocking her phone, “I mean, I have to make sure he’s alright.” But before she could hit the green call button, her own phone rings. A melody of cat meows hits her ears and she sighs in relief when she reads that the caller is 707 himself.

She takes a few seconds to compose herself, then swipes right to answer. “Seven!” she greets a little too loudly, a little too squeaky, and a little nervous.

“Wha—“

“I was just about to call you!” she interrupts, “I was getting worried and I-I-“

“You missed me~?” his voice sings in her ear, and it’s the sweetest sound she has heard all day. “Well, lucky for the both of us, The Great 707 has missed you, too!”

She’s laughing again, but this time out of pure joy that she can finally talk to Seven. “I feel blessed to have 707 miss me! If only you were here so I could see you!”

She hears him typing on his computer. “I’m gonna turn on the CCTV in the hallway, would you mind going there to wave hi to the camera for me?”

He’s smiling, she can hear it, and it’s making her smile, too. “I’d be more than happy too,” she responds, hopping off of the couch and skipping to the hallway.

Her jumpiness is gone and is replaced with a light feeling in her heart and stomach.

_What are my days without Seven?_ She thinks to herself.


End file.
